The Mortal of the Manor
by BlueEyesXOX
Summary: Living in a house full of witches was never easy, especially for mortal-girl Pandora. But when 'future-boy' accidentally lets something slip, she decides to investigate further. Will Pandora's search finally give her the peace she needs? Or will it dig up some unwanted memories?... Chris/OC. Follows the series. No longer being updated!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/Disclaimer;

Hi readers! This Note/Disclaimer is just to explain a few details about the story, and everything you need to know about it really...;

~ So, I've been dying to do a 'Charmed' fic for a while now and I've finally motivated myself. This story is set during season 5, episode 22 'Oh-my-Goddess'. However there will be Flashback episodes to explain more about my OC, since she's been with the sisters through-out the other series' too. But my story will go on through-out the other series' until the end, depending on how I feel about it.

~ Images are all on profile, like the appearances of the OC or other important images - like magical objects. I do not own any characters you may recognize, they all belong to the writers and/or producers of 'Charmed'. I only own my OC - Pandora, or any other that may appear. Also, many of the spells in the story are from 'Charmed' too, but I might make some up, or borrow other spells from other series' or movies. If you recognize the spells, chances are I do not own them, and I am not claiming them either.

~ Story will be in OC's POV and it is a Chris/OC story. There aren't any warnings I know of, though I've rated the story 'T' to be careful. Since it is 'Charmed' there will be some violence and bad-language, but no smut. I've never written a smut scene in my life, so I doubt there will be a scene in my story. If there is, I'll make sure to put it in a note for you.

Um, that's about it I guess. But please Review, Follow, or Favourite, it would mean a lot. And no flames please, they will be deleted. But that's about it, and I hope you enjoy the story. :)

* * *

~ San Francisco, California, 2003 ~  
~ The Halliwell Manor ~

I strolled into the house and threw my backpack to the side, practically slamming the door behind me. They'd sent us home early today, something about the weather being way too hot to work in - not that I was complaining of course. The weather had been a little odd, and not just here in San Francisco. According to the news the weather was changing all over the place, but no one had any idea why. Paige of course had her own theories, though the rest of us assumed it was nothing. At least, that's what the others thought. Me? Not so much. I had my own little theory about this weird weather change, not that I'd ever voice my opinions. When being the only normal girl in a house full of witches, sometimes it was best to keep your mouth shut.

A loud banging sound echoed from the attic and I jumped, looking up with narrowed eyes. I should've been used to the sound by now, I kind of was, but it still stirred the curiosity in me. Anyone would think I'd learnt my lesson by now, that I should hide behind something like I was told, but I just couldn't seem to do it. Besides, my curiosity usually helped out, sometimes, although most of the time it just resulted in me having my ass kicked.

"Guys?!" I called, running up the stairs and towards the attic. Although what I saw didn't surprise me all too much.

Smoke filled the entire room. I immediately guessed that either a potion had gone wrong, or Piper had blown up a demon. But when the smoke faded, I found myself a little surprised. Phoebe seemed fine enough, a little shocked, but fine. And I realised that the broken table behind her was the cause of the noise. The only thing that really got me going was the fact that there was an unknown guy stood next to her. He was hot, I'll admit, but I couldn't think about that. Besides, the statue of the youngest sister was pretty concerning.

"What the frick?"

"Long story. Shouldn't you be at school?" Phoebe questioned, a little annoyed that I was home early.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I retorted, poking the frozen Paige.

"Touché."

I rolled my eyes at her expression and circled the statue, my eyes narrowed in confusion and slight curiosity.

"So, what happened?"

"Uh...Titans, apparently. They're after white-lighters and Paige figured it out, we lured them here since Paige is half white-lighter and now...viola. It was an accident, the potion as supposed to blow the woman up but I guess not." Phoebe shrugged, giggling nervously - a small habit of hers.

"Titans? Like the rebel-Greek's?" I asked, eyebrows raised in slight disbelief. Phoebe nodded in confirmation and I sighed, fidgeting where I stood. "Not good."

"How come?"

"Well, when I researched my name I managed to find out a little bit about Greek gods. Not the best people I'll admit." I shrugged, looking back at frozen-Paige. "And since she's a little stoned right now I'd say those facts were spot on."

"Don't worry, she's alright." The strange-guy reassured, earning an annoyed glance from Phoebe. "Well, I mean, she's not completely alright obviously but she's not dead."

"You sure?" Phoebe asked, inspecting the statue.

"Frankly you see this a lot, museums, town centres. Most of the statues, aren't really statues. They're people like your sister here who've uh, been turned into stone." He explained.

Phoebe nodded sceptically. "Who are you?"

"Chris, Chris Perry... I'm from the future."

"Oh my god," I winced and slowly turned to face Piper. "Please tell me that thing just has a very large likeness to Paige."

"No, it's Paige." Phoebe confirmed.

"Titans turned her to stone." Chris shrugged.

"Who... who are you?!"

"Oh, that's Chris, he's from the future."

"Yeah but only like twenty years or so." He shrugged.

Piper laughed nervously, looking at me then Phoebe. "Friend or Foe?"

"I'm not sure." Phoebe replied, moving to stand next to her older sister.

"What do you mean? I saved Paige didn't I?"

I crossed my arms as I stood on Piper's right, facing the new-guy. "Saved? She's a frickin' statue."

Chris' eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hey, I'm the one who put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything to orb in and save her butt..."

"Wait, you orb? You're a white-lighter?" Piper questioned in slight disbelief.

"Look, where I come from History shows that Paige didn't get turned to stone on this day, she died. And with her death the power of three died too allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see. I'm here to alter history, to help _you _save the future."

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked, still sceptical.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want."

"Who's we?" Piper asked.

"All I can say is that if I hadn't gotten here when I did, Paige would've been the third white-lighter victim."

"Wait, third? I thought only one was missing." Phoebe said.

"I didn't even know one was missing!" I angrily exclaimed, taking a step back to face each of them. "Look I _know _you guys wanna keep me out of this because I'm human, but that doesn't mean I don't have the right..."

"You're human?"

We all looked at Chris, who seemed very surprised at the fact I was not with a power. Too surprised you might say.

"Yeah," I nodded, eyes narrowed in confusion. "You seem a little shocked."

"Well... yeah, I was." He nervously muttered, as though slipping up a little. "I mean, this is the house of the 'Charmed-Ones'. Can you blame me?"

"No, no, no, don't try that with me Marty McFly. You're from the future and you know who _they_ are," I gestured to Piper and Phoebe. "Which means you must know who I am. For you to be confused about my being human then that means I'm either dead in the future or there's something else. So, which is it?"

"That doesn't matter," He sighed, shaking his head as he steered the topic away. "But to answer your question," He turned to Phoebe. "Not anymore."

"Leo!" Piper almost-immediately shouted.

The familiar tingling noise reached my ears and I decided to let my curiosity go - for now at least.

"Look I'm sorry I missed counselling..." Leo started, only to be cut off by his slightly-pissed-off wife.

"Forget about that we've got bigger problems."

Leo nodded, but soon noticed Paige. "What happened?"

"Forget that too, how many white-lighters are missing?"

"Uh... what?"

"How many."

"Two, that's what the elders just called me for."

"Believe me now?" Chris asked, earning out attention.

"Who's he?" Leo asked.

"_He's _a little weird, I'm still making my mind up." I told him, causing Chris to roll his eyes.

A loud smashing sound rang out from downstairs and I groaned, throwing my head back. Too much was happening in the house, not anymore than usual but it was still annoying.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked, heading for the attic door. I was about to follow her, like Piper and Leo, when the now-eldest sister gently pushed me back.

"Uh, uh missy, you stay here where it's safe."

"What?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, watching as they exited the attic, leaving me with the new-guy. "Oh c'mon that's not fair!"

They disappeared and completely blanked me. I rolled my eyes and trudged towards the old couch, flopping down onto it. Meanwhile, Chris proceeded to move around the attic, fiddling with the smaller objects, until his eyes soon narrowed on the book. I sat straight as he approached it, waiting patiently for it block his touch, like it usually did with evil beings. I felt disappointment flow through me as he flipped the pages.

"Satisfied now?"

I jumped at his voice, relaxing slightly against the couch. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled in amusement. "You were waiting for the book to block me, I'm not stupid kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" I whined, standing and slowly walking towards him. "Besides, _you're _from the future, so technically speaking I'm older than you, but younger in this time."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Three."

"Huh?"

I giggled and shrugged, glancing down at the book pages. "I was born on a leap-year, once every four years. I turn four this year. Physically though, I'm around sixteen." He nodded in understanding and carried on through the book. "How old are you?"

"What are you doing?" Piper demanded, rushing into the attic.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to find a way to free stone-cold-Paige over here." Chris shrugged.

"Step away." Piper told him, standing next to me.

"Why? It's not like I haven't looked in here before. By the way, you should update your Goblins entry, may come in handy someday."

Chris moved away from the book to sit on the couch while I took his place behind the book, slowly flipping the pages for something to help the frozen sister. I may not be able to cast spells or move objects with my mind, but I could read, and create potions. Sometimes my lack-of a power did get to me, not that the sisters would ever know about it. Besides, their witch lives seemed pretty hectic, so I was sure I didn't want one anyway.

"Goblins?" Piper asked.

"Trust me, it's gonna get ugly. Look, I know you don't trust me. But I touched the book and if the book says I'm good then shouldn't you?"

"Maybe you found a way around that."

"Piper come on, I'm just trying to help."

"Well then if that's true then why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?"

"Except, you can't vanquish them."

"You mean without the power of three." She sighed.

"Maybe not even with that. The only way the elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot o' power, way more than you guys have." He explained.

"Why don't they just do it again then?" I asked, taking a pause from the currently-useless book.

"Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans the power went to their heads, they declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The elders swore they would never let it happen again."

"Hang on a second I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You talking about the Greek gods Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, they were mortals?" Piper asked.

"Mythology left that part out, not the only inaccuracy by the way."

"Phoebe what are you doing?!" Piper exclaimed as the witch strolled in with two very short men. "You're supposed to be.."

"I know, I know, but I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechauns luck has helped us before." Phoebe shrugged, tapping the shoulder of the guy to her right.

"He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight will yah?"

"And I'll bet I know which one you are too." I spoke up, resting my arms on the book.

"A mortal? You have a mortal up here?!"

"Hey! This mortal could kick your three-foot ass back into the forest!"

"Panda!" The sisters exclaimed.

"What?! He started it." I defensively replied, gesturing to the man himself, who looked a little ticked off.

"It's gonna take a lot more than just luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie-dust too." The leprechaun informed us, looking up at frozen-Paige.

"I'll get the fairy, left my ex downstairs anyway." The dwarf muttered, exiting the attic.

"Hmm, I never did like those dwarves, always judging me." I sighed.

"Okay, so, where are we?" Phoebe asked.

"Screwed, possibly. But there's one thing I'm not clear about, if the Titans are roaming around then why are they killing white-lighters?" Piper questioned.

"Because they need their orbing power." Chris shrugged.

"Orbing power? What on earth would they wanna do with," Piper paused in thought, eyes narrowing. "Oh my god. Leo!" She shouted before leaving the attic in a rush.

"What did I miss? What did she just figure out?" Phoebe asked us.

"Nothing good." Chris told her.

~...~...~...~...~...~

I watched from my spot on the couch as the dwarf, fairy, and leprechaun attempted to free Paige. They'd tried the exact same thing about five times now, and none had worked. It was a little draining watching them all work, and a little annoying. There had to be another way to un-freeze her, an easier way. But while Phoebe seemed to be in thought, Chris wasn't helping at all. The white-lighter seemed pretty intent on roaming about the attic, fiddling with anything he could possible touch, and peeking into certain boxes or bags. Despite being a little reassured - since he touched the book, I was quite suspicious of him. But living in this house, being attacked nearly every day, it was bound to have some effect on me - I was only human, I barely trusted anyone anymore.

"Can't you try something else?" I finally begged, sitting up from my former-laying position.

"Why don't _you_ try something?" The dwarf I'd now labelled 'Grumpy' challenged.

"I can't, I'm _human, _remember?"

He muttered something and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked up at Phoebe. "There's nothing else we can try."

"An' I'm runnin' out o' gold 'm afraid." The leprechaun admitted.

"Okay, well there's gotta be something we can do, just keep trying." She sighed. They nodded and she turned, narrowing her eyes at Chris. "And what are you doing over here?"

"Nothin'. You guys keep this stuff forever you know that?" He said, picking up a red candle.

"You knew the Titans were after the elders didn't you?" Chris silently put down the red candle before turning to face Paige, looking slightly sheepish. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you, there's some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own."

"Even at the risk of making things worse?"

He remained silent and I groaned loudly, standing to join the two. "You guys are killing me here! Can't I just truth-spell the guy."

"No!" Both exclaimed.

"Fine." I sighed, raising my hands in a 'white-flag' manner. "Just a thought."

"I thought you weren't a witch?" Chris questioned.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." I shrugged.

"What's going on here?! Leo hasn't responded to any of my calls and it's been five hours!" Piper exclaimed, storming towards Chris.

"I really don't know."

"Well, I really think you do."

"Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me." Piper crossed her arms, glaring. "Okay, maybe I do know, but I also know that he's gonna need some serious alone time."

"You know what, cut it out with the cryptic-crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now, no more games."

"Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you three I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon." He told us before orbing out.

"I swear to god if he does not come back with Leo I'm gonna blow his ass back to the future, orbs an' all!" Piper exclaimed.

"You know what?" Phoebe said, steering Piper towards the attic door. "Why don't you go take care of Wyatt, while me and Panda take care of things up here. We'll call you if anything happens, I promise." The eldest silently exited the attic and Phoebe turned, glancing at me nervously. "Now, next sister."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys, so I know it's pretty much stuck on the series right now, but after this Pandora's existence and what-not will be explained, you'll also get a see into her past and more. So please review, favourite, or follow if yah can. Thanks dudes! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hi guys! Me again. So, the first chapter seemed a bit rushed to me, but it was basically just to get the story going, hopefully the next one will be a lot better. Review, Favourite, or Follow if you can. Thanks! :)

* * *

"Panda, now."

At Phoebe's demand, I threw the small bottle at Paige's statue. Grumpy then proceeded to smash it with his small hammer, and thankfully, it worked. The stones crumbled to the ground, leaving a moving Paige behind. She looked a little surprised, lost, and worried - not that I could blame her. I'm pretty sure if I'd been turned to stone I'd be a little lost too, but now that Paige was back, we still had a ticked-off Piper to deal with. I'd heard her calling Leo from all the way up here, but he obviously hadn't come back yet. And with the arrival of Chris, I was sure she was a little overwhelmed right now, which left us to calm her down. And I knew from experience that an angry Piper was one I'd rather avoid.

"Oh honey," Phoebe sighed, pulling a still-stunned Paige into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What happened? Where's the Titan?" Paige rushed out, before noticing Grumpy and the leprechaun. "What are these guys doing here?"

"It's a long story." I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"We'll tell you on the way." Phoebe reassured, throwing an arm around her shoulder and grabbing my arm as she headed for the attic door.

"You're welcome!" Grumpy shouted as we left.

~...~...~...~...~...~

As promised, Phoebe explained everything as we descended the stairs - and I mean _everything. _The Titans, Chris... everything. Not that there was much of a long story to tell, it was pretty simple when I broke it down to a nutshell; Titans are going after white-lighters, weird guy from the future orbs in and saves Phoebe. To a normal human-being it was insane, like throw-him-in-the-nuthouse insane, but nothing was every normal in this house. Not even for me, and I was normal - as far as I knew anyway.

"There you are," Phoebe said as we found Piper in the living room, seemingly in thought.

"Okay, I get the whole 'Epic-Titan' thing but what I don't get is the 'Chris' thing." Paige shrugged.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out too. Look who's not stoned." Phoebe smiled, gesturing to Paige. I chuckled and headed towards the armchair, sitting and throwing my legs over the arm.

"Welcome back, you've missed a lot."

Paige fidgeted sheepishly. "Yeah, I can't help but think it was all my fault, I mean I'm the one who lured the Titans here. Insert 'I told you so'."

"Done."

"I just got kind of obsessed with the whole 'dreams' thing. But I'm really sorry for any distress I might've caused you Piper."

"It's alright, I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry, or panic, but I've just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach." Piper shrugged.

"What kind of feeling?" Phoebe questioned, slightly worried.

"That Leo's not coming back."

"Sweetie," Phoebe sighed, settling down on the arm of the couch. "Of course he's coming back, how could he not?"

"I don't know, it's just something Chris said about Leo having to go through this alone. I don't know. But, what the hell is he doing up there?"

I sighed. "Don't worry Piper, it can't be that bad. Just ignore Chris, ever since he got here I feel like I'm stuck in a house with The Riddler, guy's just talking out of his ass."

"Panda!" Paige scolded, though all three witches seemed slightly amused with my opinion.

"What? You know I'm right." I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"Sorry to interrupt," We all looked to see Grumpy in the doorway. "But we're leaving now."

"Wait, why?" Phoebe asked.

"Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving elders have all been flushed out and they need our protection."

"Surviving?" Paige asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you guys battle the Titans." Grumpy shrugged. The girls remained silent, though all seemed both concerned and shocked with his declaration. "Chow."

"Say 'hi' to your brothers for me!" I called as he walked away.

"Wait, who said anything about us battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked, eyes wide.

"Leo." Piper answered, staring ahead in thought. It didn't last long though, because soon enough she was once again calling for the MIA white-lighter.

The familiar tinkling sounds were heard, along with the white/blue orbs. But instead of the man we were looking for, I found we were stuck with the one we were suspicious of.

"You? Where's Leo?" Piper asked him.

"He's safe, for now." Chris reassured before realising Paige was now... well, Paige. "Paige, hi."

"Hi." She replied, a little hesitant.

"Forget that, what's going on?" Piper demanded.

"Yeah, what's this about us battling the Titans?" Phoebe added.

"You're about to find out." He replied, looking a little pleased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked, eyes narrowed.

A faint thunder sound echoed through the room and a white mist came through the ceiling. It circled around the sisters a few times, hiding their forms for at least a few seconds. And when it disappeared into the floor, my giggles took over. The Greek dresses were pretty cool, I'll admit, but Phoebe's look of disbelief at the blonde hair she now had was priceless. Paige - for some reason - had a trident, or pitchfork. And Piper had nothing, though she did stare at Chris with a confused expression.

"That's what that means." The white-lighter grinned.

"Well, what are we?" Paige asked, a little worried.

"You're gods."

"Oh my god," I laughed, throwing my head back. Though at Piper's glare, I had to change my sentence. "You guys look... good."

"You expect us to battle the Titans dressed like this? At a costume party maybe!" She exclaimed.

"That's not a costume, it represents your new position and power." Chris explained.

"Power? Power's good, I like power. Why do I like power?" Paige asked.

"Because _you _are the Goddess of war."

"Well, I guess that explains the pitchfork." She said, inspecting the weapon in her right hand.

"It's not a pitchfork, it's a trident. Be careful with that it's a very formidable weapon."

"Who wants to fight me?"

"I'm a lover not a fighter." Phoebe smiled, fiddling with the ends of her now long-blonde hair.

"You're the Goddess of love."

"Well then that must make me the Goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous." Piper interjected, arms crossed.

"Actually Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all it's natural elements."

"Wait a sec, Leo did this to them?" I asked. Chris looked back at me and nodded. "Remind me to give the guy an award the next time I see him."

"Chris," Phoebe said, earning the man's attention. "D'you have a girlfriend in the future?"

Chris chuckled nervously and I snickered as he attempted to dodge Phoebe. "As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your new powers, but don't let them distract you. Stay focussed, _focussed._" He directly pointed at Phoebe, who'd followed him to the other side of the room.

"Hold it pal, I don't know what kind of game you're running here but Leo's not in the god-making business." Piper said, a little more than ticked-off right now.

"How old are you, anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"The elders forbid it," Piper continued. "And if anything, Leo is a company man."

"The elders did forbid it, and guess what? They're dead, most of 'em. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taking a huge risk that you three won't loose your humanity like the ancient... Woah"

Paige had sneakily snuck up behind the white-lighter and snagged his trousers with her trident, successfully lifting him a good few feet off the ground. Piper and Phoebe had the decency to look surprised by it, but I was just trying not to laugh even harder; Sometimes being around witches had it perks.

"You killed the elders, you could've prevented it!" She exclaimed.

"Girl's got a point." I spoke up, shrugging my shoulders.

"I say we castrate him."

My eyes widened slightly and Chris immediately covered his 'man-parts' nervously.

"A little control here ladies, please?" He begged.

"Oh, can't we find something else to cut off." Phoebe smiled.

During that time Chris orbed himself off the trident and down onto the floor in front of me, facing the sisters. "I told you, stay focussed. In my future all the elders were killed, that's why I came back, to help Leo give you the power so that this would never have to happen again." He said.

"Hey guys," Paige called, looking slightly mischievous. "Watch this." She aimed her trident at the piano and a bolt flew out, causing the instrument to blow up. Unfortunately the piano had been pretty close to where I was sitting, and I barely had enough time to duck when the bits started flying all over the place.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, standing from the arm-chair to brush myself down. "I'm the only one without a power here! Can we _please _keep the blowing up away from me?"

"Sorry Panda."

"Put that thing down Paige, you could seriously hurt someone with that." Piper sighed.

"Well I certainly hope so, do you know the kind'a damage this thing could do?" The youngest-sister smiled, inspecting the trident.

"A lot!" Chris exclaimed.

"Paige, make love not.. you know." Phoebe said softly. "There's no door love can't open. No wall love can't climb. No hurdle love can't... hurdle."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall. "Jesus."

"This is Leo's strategy? Well he must've lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public much less..."

"Ooh that reminds me," Phoebe interjected, cutting off her older-sister. "I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy, or two, or twelve." She clapped her hands once and disappeared in a pink glow.

"Oh that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practice with some demons, watch out Titans." Paige told us before also disappearing, this time in a blue glow and thunder sound.

"I knew this was gonna happen, you gotta go after them." Chris said to Piper, who shook her head.

"Oh no, this was your big plan you clean up the mess."

"_No, _your role is to provide balance, that's why you feel so grounded and in control."

"Wow Chris, that was actually pretty good, you almost sounded like a white-lighter, too bad I have one. And if he would like me to do something then he can come down and ask me himself. You hear that?!" Piper shouted the last part while looking up, her shout obviously directed at the MIA Leo.

"You want Leo, hmm?" Chris asked, slowly walking towards her. "Then destroy the Titans. Because if you can't do that then you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world."

Piper sighed in thought and I fidgeted awkwardly. "Well, this has been great an' all but I have homework to do."

"You never do your homework." Piper pointed out.

I shrugged as I turned to face her, walking back towards the stairway. "Can't hurt to start now."

"Pandora!" She warned. I sighed and stopped, choosing to lean against the doorway. It was never good when they used my full name, like being scolded by a parent. Which was weird considering I was offering to do my homework.

"Well, what do you _want _me to do, Piper? I'm not a witch or a goddess, I'm not safe here, or anywhere!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"She's right you know." Chris piped up. "She's not safe. If the Titans find out she's one of you, they'll come for her first. Kill them, keep her safe, it's pretty simple."

Piper nodded, eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah, nice try. I can't leave her here alone, that wouldn't be very good of me now would it?"

"Actually I won't be alone. There's an elf in Wyatt's room, technically speaking I'd be here with the elf and Wyatt. See, not alone."

"But not protected either."

"I'll be fine." I insisted, though I knew she wouldn't let this go.

"But you won't, will you?"

"Look, I'll watch her." Chris offered.

"Heh, no." Piper said, shaking her head.

"You still don't trust me do you?"

"Not really."

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm not gonna hurt any of you? Panda included."

"Guys," I called, earning the attention of both adults. "I can hide in the basement or something, okay?"

"I thought you hated the basement." Piper said, crossing her arms.

"Oh I do." I confirmed, nodding for added effect. "But I value my life. And if you won't let McFly here," I gestured to Chris. "Babysit me, then I guess I'll have to wing it."

"No, there will be no 'winging-it' in this house. Chris, watch her. And I swear if anything happens to her I'll blow your ass up, are we clear?" Piper said, glaring his way.

"Crystal."

"Good, now do your homework." She told me before shimmering out.

I rolled my eyes as she disappeared, turning to face Chris. To be fair, he looked about as annoyed as me in the moment. Then again, he was being forced to babysit a sixteen year-old - I'd be pissed off too. "I'm not doing my homework." I stated.

He merely shrugged and nodded, smirking slightly as he headed into the hallway. "Don't expect you to."

"So, you're from the future?" I asked, following him. Though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yup."

"And I'm assuming you know the sisters."

"Yup."

"Did you know me?"

He slowed to a stop as we entered the dining room, pulling out one the chairs to sit down. I walked around to the opposite seat, doing the same. I knew telling me too much about the future could change a lot, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it already. Paige was supposed to die, and the Titans were supposed to take over - but none of that had happened. So his future was probably all twisted up right now, nothing was how it used to be, so how bad could it get if he told me a few tid-bits?. Still he'd been pretty weird about it so far, so if I didn't get anything from him I wouldn't be too surprised.

"Yeah." He finally replied, resting his hands on the table.

"How much can you tell me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Not a lot."

I nodded in understanding, carefully choosing the questions. "Did I ever get married?"

"I can't answer that."

"Oh c'mon," I whined, tilting my head slightly. "You've already changed the future a lot, just tell me this one big thing."

"Telling you too much could make things worse." He shrugged.

"Look, as far as I'm concerned we got a hell of a lot of time to kill right now. Just tell me this one little thing and I promise you'll hear no more big questions from me."

Chris sighed and leaned back in his seat, seemingly in thought. I really hoped he'd tell me this one little thing, because I doubted it would change my future. Even if I did happen to be married, or something else in his future, it didn't mean I'd spend the rest of my life pining over it. Unlike the sisters, I didn't think about my future. I just wanted to keep myself alive and figure out every day when it came - I was a last-minute kind of girl, which explained why my homework was only done the night before I had to hand it in. Or the morning before the lesson.

"You weren't married,"

"Thought so." I muttered.

"But you were engaged."

"I...uh...really?"

He nodded. "Mhmm."

"Damn, I was so sure I'd wind up alone."

"Yeah, I know."

"I told you?" I asked, eyes narrowed in confusion and curiosity.

"Yeah... well, you told everyone about that." He shrugged.

"That sounds like me, guess I never change, huh?"

"I'll admit, you're a little different right now."

"Well, I am a teenager Chris. In your time I'm an adult, probably a little more mature. God it makes me cringe just thinking about it." I sighed, shaking my head. Chris chuckled and I smiled slightly, running another question through my mind. Obviously I wasn't getting any more about myself, but that didn't mean I couldn't find out more about him. "So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Uh-huh. So out of child curiosity and definitely not for the reason Phoebe asked... do you have a girlfriend, in the future I mean?"

"I did."

I nodded, taking my time with the questions. I knew better than anyone that if you wanted answers, you had to be careful when getting them. The last thing I wanted to do was piss off the white-lighter, if anything I just needed to know more about him before I could actually trust him; It was just how I did things. The more I knew, the better I felt, even if it could've been lies.

"You did? Don't you mean you do?"

He shook his head, strangely calm with the explanation. "No, she uh, died when I was twenty-one."

"Yikes. Demon?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"So, how old was she?"

"Too young to die."

"Was she a witch?"

"Yeah, she was. Not a very good one," He shrugged, smiling slightly. "But I loved her anyway."

I was about to shoot another question his way when I heard voices in the living room. I'd recognize the voice anywhere; Piper. Chris seemed to realise it too as he stood from the chair and headed into the room, while I trailed behind.

What I found wasn't exactly what I was expecting to see, though I suppose no one expected to see someone they thought of their sister on a long red couch, surrounded by half-naked men. Phoebe seemed pretty content in that moment, then again having guys fan you with very large feathers and serving you drinks and food would make any girl happy. Even I had to admit it was pretty cool, if not slightly slutty. Apparently the bachelor auction had gone well, they'd probably made a ton of money if Phoebe brought home at least thirteen men. Still, while she seemed happy, Piper looked a little disgusted, while Paige seemed pretty occupied by glaring down one of the men.

"What the hell is this?!" Chris exclaimed, standing in the archway. "Goddesses gone wild? I told you to keep them in line," He directed his statement at Piper. "What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?"

"Chris, I've got it." She reassured. "All of you, out!" Piper's voice seemed louder towards the end, and a large gust of wind blew the men back into the hall. Some tumbled down to the floor, others crashed into the wall, but all sprinted through the door afterwards.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Chris voiced his approval, moving to stand in the other archway.

"That was like, the ultimate cock-block." I snickered, lightly shaking my head.

"Language missy." Piper scolded me before turning back to her sisters. "Now, morality check. Leo did not give us these powers to create armies, or form love-cults. The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became."

"Petty, evil, vindictive." Chris added.

"Thanks, but I've got it. Now," Piper took the red cushion and hit Phoebe, who'd been staring longingly at Chris. "Can you two get it under control?"

"Reason and judgement are the qualities of a leader; Tacitus, 100 AD." Paige proudly declared.

"Love will keep us together; Captain & Tennille, 1970." Phoebe smiled, drinking from the goblet.

"You're both _insane_; Pandora Halliwell, 2003." I interjected, rolling my eyes at the two.

"Now, can we find a way to beat the Titans so I can get my family back." Piper pleaded.

"Is that a jingle?" Phoebe randomly questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

"There are no elders up there, who's jingling?"

"It's Leo." Chris explained.

"Leo can jingle?" Piper questioned, disbelief in her voice.

"Yep. He says an elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans."

"Okay, but, what about..." Paige trailed off as she secretly attempted to gesture at me.

"Subtle." I sarcastically remarked, rolling my eyes at her. "Look I'll be fine as lone as you go kick some Titan ass... butt." I added as Piper shot me a warning glare.

"Fine, Chris watch her."

He nodded and the trio disappeared, leaving me alone with the white-lighter - again.

"What are the chances of you orbing out and bringing me back some chicken?" I asked, tilting my head innocently.

"Not good."

I sighed and nodded, heading for my bedroom. "Thought so."


	3. Chapter 3

I flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows, reading to pass the time. The sisters were somewhere still saving an elder, and I wasn't exactly sure where Chris had gone, so I was alone. Well, unless you count the elf babysitting Wyatt. Either way, I was bored as hell, with absolutely nothing to do. At first I'd only gone into the attic to find something to help, even a little thing, but it failed. So here I was, passing time by reading every paragraph in the book - which was a lot. I'd read about different demons, monsters, even the occasional too-powerful witch. The spells were pretty cool, the fact that they all seemed to rhyme was a little weird, but I wasn't about to question it. Maybe I could make some potions or something, for future situations, at least it would give me something to do until everyone came home.

"Hey." I looked up to see Piper stood in the doorway, still Greek it seemed. "What'cha doin'?"

"Reading." I shrugged, looking back down at the book.

She walked further into the room and stood to my left, also looking down at the large book. I'd originally been stood, but my legs started to ache so I'd moved to the floor. My thick blanket was the source of comfort for that moment, along with a few pillows I'd dragged up here. I was pretty sure I'd fall asleep soon enough, hell, I'd been halfway there when Piper walked in. Boredom made me sleepy, apparently.

"You've read that thing so much it's probably imprinted in your brain."

"Yeah, well, if you're not a witch there's not much to do in this house. Besides, your new babysitter and I are having issues, I think she's racist." I replied, continuing to flip through the pages.

"Panda, have you been bad-mouthing the magical-beings again?" She asked in her usual-scolding tone.

"Hey! She started it, I just finished it!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

Piper chuckled and nodded, crouching down to my level. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I sent her home."

I closed the book and tilted my head to look up at her. "That does make me happy." She smiled in amusement and I moved back onto my knees, picking up the book as I got to my feet. "So, how are things in the Goddess world?"

"Not good. Paige and Phoebe are having confidence-issues, and Leo is still gone."

I grimaced and nodded, placing the book back on it's stand. Sometimes it was just better to be human, things were less complicated. I mean, as much as I loved Leo and Piper, they didn't have the easiest relationship going. He was a white-lighter, she was a witch. He was always somewhere that I wasn't allowed to be, and she was stuck down here on earth. Throw a baby into it and you've got the most difficult family ever. So yeah, maybe I did regret not having a power, but it was days like these where I was grateful not to. Though it didn't make my life any less screwed up.

"Chris still gone?" I asked, crossing my arms as I faced her.

"No, he's in Wyatt's room. I told him I was warming up a bottle." She told me, lightly shaking the baby-bottle in her right hand.

"Ah, that explains the bottle. I just thought you were having a really, really bad day." Piper chuckled and I raised my eyebrows slightly. "What? Warm milk always helps me calm down."

"How do you do that, Panda?" She suddenly questioned, earning a slightly confused look from me.

"Do what?"

"Stay so calm. I mean, you're a little sarcastic but it always cheers us up. I don't think I've ever seen you scared, or worried."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I mean, I'm mortal, sarcasm and the ability to cheer people up is pretty much the only power I have. Still, I'm never scared because I trust you guys to do the right thing. You've taken care of me for so long that I have complete faith in you guys, I mean, no pressure or anything."

She nodded and sighed in thought, fidgeting slightly. "I just need to see him."

"I know you do. Look, I'll go feed the baby, try calling him again or something. And chill out for a bit, there's no way you can fight someone without a clear head. Trust me, I know." I told her, taking the warm baby-bottle.

"What about the girls?" She asked, meaning Paige and Phoebe.

"I'll make 'em some tea or something... look, don't worry, okay? I'll figure something out, just take a break for me, please." I sighed, lightly shaking my head.

Piper hesitated at first, but once I gave her a knowing look, she sighed and reluctantly nodded. I was right, of course, they did need to clear their heads right now. Chris could shove whatever he'd said right up his future-ass, they needed to figure things out, and if it meant taking five minutes then what the hell, they had every right to.

"Okay, you're right, thank you Panda."

"No worries, you guys are always taking care of me, it's about time I help out a little."

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway. You mind if I nap in your room?"

"Knock yourself out... not literally, though."

She chuckled and nodded before leaving the attic.

~...~...~...~...~...~

I stood in the doorway to Piper's room, which also consisted of Wyatt's room, with him being a baby and everything. Though I was slightly hidden behind the wall, peeking in to see what the new white-lighter was up to. Apparently I was pretty quiet, since Chris hadn't even noticed I was there when I first got there, but I was partly grateful. I hadn't trusted him at first, but now my mistrust was kicked up to a whole new level. My reason? Wyatt's shield was up. Chris looked down at the baby, slightly in thought, while Wyatt's shield remained up. We all knew that the child's protective bubble only came out when he sensed evil, or felt like he was in danger, so if it was up around Chris, it could only mean one thing.

"Hey." I timidly greeted, finally entering the room.

Chris jumped and looked up at me, then back down at the still-protected Wyatt. The look on his face was enough; He knew what I thought of him now. And I'll admit, I was a little nervous, I had good reason to be. I was a mortal, stuck in a room with a possibly-dangerous white-lighter. Still, Chris didn't seem very phased by what I saw, if anything he was completely cool with it - but I wasn't. Maybe I should tell Piper, or one of the other girls, but then I wondered what Chris might do if I did. And while I could tell the girls anything, I needed to know I was safe first.

"Panda." Chris finally acknowledged, moving away to lean against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, approaching the crib. Wyatt's shield remained up, though I was partly glad, if anything happened then at least he was safe.

"Well, I _was _talking to Piper, then she left and I was thinking."

I nodded and continued to look down at Wyatt, my hands shaking slightly. "Hi sweetheart, can you let the shield down for me? It's bottle time." Thankfully, Wyatt instantly took down his shield, giving me permission to pick him up and hand him the bottle.

"You're good with him." Chris commented from behind me. I swallowed nervously and settled down on Piper's bed, making it easier to hold Wyatt.

"Well, I've been around him for a while now, I should hope so." I muttered, finally looking up at him.

"Why so scared, Panda?"

"You know why." He nodded in understanding, looking strangely calm about it all. I sighed and shook my head, trying to keep calm. "Look, he put his shield up, okay? I can't just ignore that."

"Well, you're gonna have to. I'm not evil Panda, I swear. Wyatt's just doesn't trust me because I'm new, but he will - eventually. Like you."

"No, I won't." I objected, standing to put Wyatt back down into the crib. Chris walked forward and the shield was immediately put back up, practically proving my point for me.

"Where's Piper?" He asked, rolling his eyes at the baby.

I tilted my head and crossed my arms. "You really think I'm gonna tell you that now? After that." I gestured down at Wyatt, who was sucking away at the bottle.

"Look, you've got trust issues, I get it. But they have to stop the Titans or people die, if they won't listen to me then maybe they'll listen to you. When the Titans are gone, then you can start judging me again." He said, a little annoyed.

"No, you don't get it, Chris, and you won't! I don't have trust issues, but when weird guys orb in from the future and know everything bad that's about to happen, I'm allowed to be a little suspicious, throw in the baby's protective shield and you look like a super-villain right now. As for Piper, she needs Leo." The white-lighter rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something else, but I cut him off. This time it was _him _that needed to listen, not the sisters. "Bring Leo down here and they'll do what you need them to do. You want the Titans gone? Bring. Them. Leo. Or don't, it's up to you right now."

"He needs to stay up there, why won't anyone here listen to me?!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"How about a deal?" I suggested. Chris' eyes narrowed, but he nodded as a sign for me to go on. "You get Leo, bring him down here, do whatever it takes to get him here. If you do," I paused and sighed, lightly shaking my head. "You bring him down and I'll forget about this." I gestured to the shield Wyatt still had up.

"How do I know you won't do it anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You want me to sign a contract or something?" I asked, my voice mockingly serious. "You just have to trust that I won't, that's it."

"Fine." He replied, after a seconds hesitation. "I'll do it. But if the sisters find out about this," He nodded down at Wyatt. "I swear..."

"Enough with the death-threats, Chris. I'm a _human _teenage-girl living with the Charmed Ones. You think you're the first thing to threaten me? Because you're not, okay? Just get Leo, send him to Piper, and we'll be fine." I stated, taking the chance to cut him off before he could 'swear' anything.

"Fine. Deal." He said before orbing out. And as soon as he did, Wyatt's shield disappeared.

"Don't worry kiddo, he won't hurt you." I reassured the baby, though I sighed nervously afterwards.

~...~...~...~...~...~

"Panda, I need a favour."

I clenched my eyes shut and groaned. Leo had come back, thankfully, though I was a little disappointed since it meant keeping my deal with Chris. Still, I'd stayed in my room when he came down, choosing to keep away from any drama or sappiness that may occur. However all I'd heard so far was shouting, crashing, and a few harsh words in the next room. Phoebe and Paige were downstairs, so I knew the fighting was Piper and Leo - not that I was surprised. He had been missing for at least thirteen hours now, so her shouting at him for that was understandable. The loud crashing noise had raised a little concern from me, but I was too tired to go and check it out. Leo was a white-lighter, he'd be fine in an hour or two. And since he was now stood in my doorway, asking for a favour, I'd guessed he'd healed up way too quickly.

"That all depends, what is it?" I asked, re-opening my eyes and sitting up.

"Chris is knocked out in our room, can you keep an eye on him?" He asked, a little pleading.

"Wait a sec," My eyes narrowed at his request, some amusement rising within me. "Chris was knocked out?"

Leo shrugged, looking a little guilty. "Yeah. Piper got mad, Goddess powers kicked in...it's a long story. Can you just keep an eye on him? Try an' wake him up?"

I nodded and stood from my bed, moving passed him to go into his and Piper's room. "Sure, like I'd pass up the opportunity to see him out cold." I muttered. It was when I walked into the room that I realised Chris was the source of the crashing sound. The door behind him had broken, and now he was face-down on the floor, unmoving. I'll admit, I was a little worried, until I remembered our earlier conversation, then I just wished I'd been the one to do it.

"You gonna be okay up here?" Leo asked, stood in the doorway.

"I'll be fine. Why did Piper fling him anyway?" I asked, crossing my arms as I sat down on the bed. Leo would've replied, had the house not started to violently shake. It stopped a second later, leaving me wide-eyed and worried. "What the heck was that?!"

"Piper. I'll be back, wait here." He said before disappearing downstairs.

I sighed and stood from the bed, looking down at the unconscious white-lighter. I shook my head in slight disbelief and grabbed a pillow from the bed, crouching down and rolling him onto his back before shoving it underneath his head. The guy would have a serious headache when he woke up - I knew from experience. And while the mischievous side of me wanted to grab the nearest pen and draw something on his face while he was still like this, I resisted that urge. How on earth was I supposed to wake him up? Usually I just waited for the sisters to wake when they'd been knocked out, and believe me, it seemed to happen quite a lot. But Chris was a bit of a douche, and besides, we did kind-of need the guy - not that he'd ever know about it.

"Chris." I said, lightly nudging him with my foot. He did move a little, but remained asleep. His white-lighter powers must've kicked in by now, meaning his previous head-injury was now healed up, so he was just sleeping now.

"Chris, if you don't wake up I'll tell the sisters what happened with Wyatt."

Nothing.

"I'll castrate you."

Nothing. It was time for extremes.

"Oh my god!" I raised my voice loud enough, almost to a shout. "The Titans are here!"

That seemed to do it. He shot up from the pillow and looked around nervously, grabbing his head as he groaned. I smiled proudly and crossed my arms, waiting for him to fully wake up. "Ouch."

"Sorry to bother you sleeping-beauty but we're having issues downstairs. Now, clean yourself up and meet me down there." I said before heading down there myself. I found a normal-looking Phoebe sat on the couch, map on the desk and scrying crystal in hand. Paige was still in her Greek dress, stood in front of Leo who held some kind of urn. But I didn't see Piper.

"Hey Panda, you okay?" Phoebe asked, looking up from her scrying.

"Yeah, but shouldn't I be asking you that.?" I replied, sitting down in the arm-chair opposite her. "Where's Piper?"

"We don't know, she destroyed the Titans and took off. Maybe it's because of Leo but," Phoebe shook her head and shrugged, looking back down at the map.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and curiosity. What did I miss?. "What?"

"Leo's an Elder now. It was some sort of... gift, I suppose for helping the other Elders. Piper took it the hardest I guess."

"Are you ready?" Leo asked from the far end of the room.

"Just get this thing out of me." Paige groaned, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Paige, it's a power, not a baby." I told her, rolling my eyes slightly. She managed to shoot me an annoyed glance before Leo opened the urn, causing the white light to flow out of her and into said-urn. This also returned her clothes back to normal.

"What did I miss?"

We all looked to see Chris enter the room, looking a little better than he had a few minutes ago. Then again, he was a white-lighter, they had healing powers - something I'd always be jealous of.

"Nice of you to join us, Chris." Phoebe sarcastically remarked, though still fully-concentrated on her scrying.

"Well forgive me for being knocked out. Where is Piper anyway?" He asked, settling down on the arm of my chair.

"Missing." I told him, shrugging my shoulders. "She got rid of the Titans and took off somewhere, apparently."

"Anything on Piper?" Paige asked, sitting down next to Phoebe on the couch.

"Nope, still can't get a read."

"Just keep trying." Chris told her, finally calm now that the Titans were gone.

"Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back? She's on a major power-trip, she destroyed the Titans not even the Greek God's could do that." Paige said.

"We just gotta hope she still has some humanity left inside."

"If anyone can come back from this then it's Piper." Leo said, also joining us in the living room. "I've gotta go now, but if you need me Chris knows how to get in touch."

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me." Was all he told us before orbing out.

"Did he just bail on us? Is that what he did?" Phoebe asked, disbelief clouding her tone.

"What about helping us find his wife?" Paige added, nodding in agreement.

"He's trusting _you _to do that. We need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos." Chris said, finally back to his neurotic self.

"Maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife."

"Look, you have to understand, things have changed. The elders need Leo up there to help restore order."

Paige smacked the arm of the couch and stood, narrowing her eyes at Chris. "Cut to the chase future-man, is this about Leo being turned into an Elder or what?"

"He's on the path."

"Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Look in your world being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother in law..."

"And out white-lighter." Paige added.

"...And our friend."

"And we don't want to lose him."

"So listen, you go up there and tell him..." Phoebe stopped and yelled out as the living-room window smashed, probably from the intense storm going on. "What the hell is going on with this storm?"

"It's probably your sister." I told them, shrugging my shoulders.

"What?"

"No, she's right." Paige spoke up, staring ahead in thought. "Piper's what's up with the storm."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, still not getting it apparently.

"Remember when the Titans were first released? The major weather-shifts and the earthquakes,"

"Yeah?"

"When you have power over the earth like the Titans did then it's bound to suffer from your emotional baggage."

"And since her husband - the love of her life - is now permanently up in the clouds, I'd say Piper's probably got more baggage than an airport terminal." I added, resting my head on my palm.

"And like Leo said, our powers are tied to our emotions." Phoebe said, finally catching on.

"I'd say our city has about twenty-four hours before it looks like the recreation of the city on Godzilla." I said.

"Okay, okay, so if you're a god and you're upset and you're taking it out on the city where would you go?"

"Somewhere high where I can sit back and watch the damage I'm inflicting." Paige said, looking down at her sister.

Phoebe jumped up from the couch and ran out into the hall, Paige quickly following. I waited patiently for them to finish, narrowing my eyes in slight curiosity as they came back in wearing rain-coats. "Chris, watch her."

"Hey!" I whined. The sisters didn't seem to hear me, since they orbed out straight away. "Great, now I'm left with you." I sighed, standing from the arm-chair.

"You know I won't hurt you, right?" Chris asked, slowly following me into the kitchen.

"yeah, thinking you won't hurt me is about as stupid as trusting Hannibal Lecter not to eat me." He leaned against the counter and I dug through the fridge, pulling out a soda. "Until you save my life, I don't trust you."

"You're a mortal living with witches, there'll probably be a lot of chances for me to save your life."

"Don't be too sure about that." I muttered, opening the can and heading for Wyatt's room.

~...~...~...The Next Day...~...~...~

I strolled down the street, arms crossed, hoping someone wouldn't try and jump me. The girls had found Piper, sort of. They'd attempted to coax her back, but she disappeared and they came home without her. Then Leo came down with her, told us she was sleeping, and orbed back up to his prison. She'd been asleep when I left for school, so I hadn't had the misfortune of seeing an upset and pissed off Piper - again. Still, on a more positive note, the weather had cleared up. It was nice and sunny, and not 'throw-yourself-in-the-nearest-pond' kind of sunny. _However, _Chris was still around, apparently the Elders were deciding what to do with him. I just hoped they sent his ass back to where he came from. The guy may be hot, but he was creepy - and a little scary.

As I exited the short-cut leading to the street, I sighed once I realised Chris and Leo were on the porch talking. I guess I could wait a while, they were probably talking about white-lighter stuff. As long as they didn't take too long, I really had to pee. Instead of circling the block until they finished, I waited patiently near the entrance of the alleyway, waiting and watching for them to finish. And when Leo started to orb, I realised they were finally done. Though to be fair, the guy needed to check both ways before orbing. I mean, what would've happened had I been a normal human? His ass would be in some serious trouble.

I waited for him to disappear, and as I did, I both regretted and felt good about the decision. Leo's orbs didn't get very far, not if Chris had anything to say about it. The white-lighter waved a hand and Leo's orb bubbles fused together, instead turning into a single orb that beamed off somewhere in the distance. It wasn't normal, and I was scared. Chris looked in both directions to make sure no one had seen and I jumped back into the alley, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. And I waited a good twenty-seconds before leaving the alley to find him gone. I sighed in slight relief and continued towards the house, my hands lightly shaking. What the hell was that?.

"Guys, I'm home." I announced, clearing my throat as it came out a little quiet.

"Panda." A familiar voice greeted. I winced and threw my backpack down, turning to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Panda, you're home." Piper cheerfully said, walking out into the hall.

"Uh...hey." I muttered in surprise, returning her hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How was school? Did you have a good day?" I paused and shrugged, trying to come up with an answer as I glanced back at Chris nervously. "Sweetie, you okay?"

"Uh... I've been better." I finally replied, crossing my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hi guys! Just wanted to thank you for the reviews so far, they mean a lot. And this chapter, the next, and maybe the one after will be set during 'Valhalley-of-the-Dolls' Part 1 & 2. That's about it but hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and Review, Favourite, or Follow if you can. Thanks! ;)

* * *

~...~...~...The Halliwell Manor...~...~...~  
~...Five Weeks Later...~

I descended the stairs but stopped as loud barking echoed through the house. What was going on now?. It'd been pretty dead for the passed few weeks, with Leo gone and everything. But Chris was seriously wearing out the sisters, sending them on demon-hunts every ten minutes - literally. And now to make matters worse, he'd been made their new white-lighter. At first I'd been worried, then annoyed, now I was just plain pissed-off. Mainly because no one had seen or heard from Leo in weeks, not since Chris' little send-off that I accidentally witnessed. Thankfully he didn't know that I knew about it, but I had a feeling he had his own suspicions. But I didn't really give him time to guess why I was annoyed with him, I always managed to stay away, but I couldn't keep putting it off for long, I had to find out what he'd done to Leo eventually. The sister's didn't notice anything different, then again they were pretty occupied with their own lives. Paige was going from temp-job to temp-job, Phoebe was always occupied with her Advice-Column, and Piper... well, she was a little weird right now.

"Why are there dogs in the house?" I groaned, resting my arms on the banister and looking down at Paige.

"He wouldn't let me take them back first." She shrugged, gesturing to Chris.

"Back?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a dog-walker. The temp-agency messed up."

I continued down the stairs and jumped off the last step, crouching down to pet the dogs - they were pretty cute. We'd never had any pets around the house, probably because of all the demon/monster attacks. "Oh you're so cute." I said in a baby-voice.

"D'you guys mind? We have to summon the Trok demon while he's still on our plain. Piper!" Chris called.

"Oh, Chris, lighten up. Sending us after all these demons is getting to be a real drag." Phoebe sighed.

"Yeah, you're working us like dogs." Paige added.

"I don't see Piper complaining." Was his defence.

"Yeah, well, that's because Piper doesn't complain about anything anymore. Ever since Leo became an Elder all she ever does is walk around the house all... chipper."

"So?"

"_So, _it's unusual. What's worse is it's _not _Piper."

"You're telling me. I love her but if she decides to vacuum at seven thirty on a Saturday again, I _will _kill her." I told them, rolling my eyes.

"Oh I'd love to have a play-date, maybe we can call Jenny and she can bring baby Josie," Piper said through the phone, coming down the stairs with Wyatt. "And then I'll bring the juice and maybe bake some muffins... Oh, how cute." She smiled at the dogs before carrying on through the house.

"She's getting worse." Phoebe stated.

"Definitely." Paige agreed.

"D'you have a spell?"

"Right out of the book. After you summon him, make sure Piper freezes him. Otherwise, you'll never pull this spell off." Chris said, handing Phoebe the piece of paper.

"Okay, got it, Panda."

I sighed knowingly and stood, crossing my arms as I headed for the stairs. "Fine, I know, attic time until the demon's gone."

"Could you take the dogs with you?" Paige pleaded, holding out the leads. I shrugged and gestured to Chris.

"Have him do it, he's here to help right?"

"Me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you, go." Paige confirmed, shoving the leads into his hands. I laughed and shook my head, heading up into the attic.

~...~...~...~...~...~

I sat on the floor of the attic, surrounded by the six dogs Paige was supposedly walking. They were pretty affectionate, then again most animals were. Sure the littlest one had a leg-humping problem going on but it was tolerable. The only thing that wasn't tolerable was being stuck in the attic with Chris, who'd decided to find more demons for the girls to vanquish. It was understandable that he wanted them to get rid of some demons, but I was pretty sure the Underworld was empty by this point, he was seriously over-working the trio. Piper didn't mind, she was way too cheerful and spend all her time in the house cleaning or out with other parents. Phoebe and Paige did mind though, since they needed time to work, and do other things. I kind of felt sorry for them.

A loud bang rang out from downstairs and I sighed, continuing to occupy myself with the dogs. I'd learnt by now that when you heard a bang, it was better to stay out of the way, especially if you had no power.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Chris asked me, gesturing to the closed door leading downstairs.

"Not really." I shrugged, not even turning to face him. The guy still freaked me out a bit, and until I knew where Leo was, or if he was okay, then that feeling would stay.

"Why not? They could be dead and you don't even care?"

"Of course I care." I snapped, finally looking his way. Surprisingly, he seemed ticked-off with the thought of me not caring about the girls. Sure he was their white-lighter, but so far he'd come off as a neurotic douche. "You haven't been around here that long, Chris. I've learnt my lesson by now, if there's a loud noise and they're dealing with it, don't interfere. I almost got killed once and I'm not in the mood to do it again."

It was awkwardly silent for a minute or two, until he finally spoke up. "How?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, standing from the floor and moving to stand behind in the book, in front of Chris. "Don't act like you care about me, you don't. All you're interested in is the girls, you're _their_ white-lighter. I know being stuck in an attic with me is boring, but I still don't trust you. And I probably never will." I said, crossing my arms.

He nodded in understanding, flipping through the book again. I sighed and shook my head, wishing the sister's would just hurry up and vanquish the damn demon. Or I could go downstairs and see what was going on, to me risking death was better than being stuck in an attic with a shady white-lighter. The dogs were lying down now, most of them asleep, all apart from one of course - the littlest one. He sat patiently, watching me. It was a little unnerving, especially since it felt like he knew what was going on somehow, but I just shook it off as me being paranoid. Sometimes I had a tendency to do that.

"Chris!" Paige shouted from downstairs. He jumped at her voice and headed towards the attic door, pausing to look back at me.

"You'll trust me soon enough."

I shook my head and he left the room, heading downstairs to the girls. Once he disappeared from view I peeked out once more, double-checking that he wasn't around. When I was sure he wasn't coming back up, I stood behind the book, flipping the pages to find a certain spell. I knew I wasn't a witch, over the years that much was all I really knew, but I could still make potions. And I'd met other mortals who said certain spells, they did work, obviously not as strong since they weren't witches, but they still worked. Maybe if I did this spell I'd get answers, the one's I needed anyway. It'd probably only last for an hour or so, since I wasn't a real witch. But what was the worst that could happen? It would definitely satisfy my curiosity.

I smiled slightly once I found the right page, instantly reading over the words; The Truth Spell.

~...~...~...~...~...~

After writing the spell down on a piece of paper, I headed downstairs, hoping that the girls were okay. Though once I heard Paige complaining, I knew they were fine. I found them all - minus Piper - in the living room, Paige clutching the spot behind her shoulder. Phoebe was in the kitchen, digging through the drawers for something. And then there was Chris, he just stood there, looking as creepy as ever - to me anyway.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked, knowing the paper was safely hidden in the front pocket of my jumpsuit.

"Not good. We blew up the demon, but I got hit, and apparently future-boy here can't heal." Paige replied, narrowing her eyes at Chris.

"Hey, you can't heal either!" He exclaimed in defence.

"I'm _half _white-lighter. How come you didn't tell us this before we hired you?"

"Because you didn't hire me, I was assigned, by the Elders."

"What? All the good one's were taken so we got stuck with you?" I asked, earning a small glare from him.

"Any other little surprises you'd like to share with us?" Phoebe asked, entering the room with a wet rag and some other stuff.

"No." Chris replied, a little unsure. Phoebe nodded sceptically and settled down behind Paige, working on fixing her wound. "Look, I haven't been a white-lighter for very long, okay? And healing, it's big. And takes a while to learn how to do."

"Great student-lighter." Phoebe mocked.

"You could've told us this like, I don't know, a month ago." Paige added.

"Well, I know one thing for sure, we're gonna stop this demon-hunting for a while." Phoebe declared. That didn't set too well with the white-lighter, apparently.

"Wait, why?"

"Can somebody please fold the towels from the dryer once it's done?!" Piper cheerfully called from the next room.

"That's why."

Piper walked into the room, holding Wyatt with a rather-large bag thrown over her shoulder. "I put a casserole in the oven, you can check on it in about an hour or so, I will be at the club if you need me. Have fun!"

"Piper, wait." I called, determined to prove a point.

"Yes Panda?"

"Could I borrow like... twenty dollars? I thought I'd go to the movies with my boyfriend."

"Of course. Money's in my purse, have a good time sweetie." She smiled before leaving the house. I walked back into the living-room where the others were, knowing that they'd heard and seen it all. Though they did look a little confused.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

I shrugged. "Me proving a point. Piper would never let me borrow twenty dollars, she barely lets me borrow five. _And, _she'd never let me go to the movies alone in case a demon decided to attack, because I'm never protected."

"And the boyfriend?" Chris asked, sounding more bored than anything.

"That was a lie, unfortunately. I know that none of the sister's would let me go out with a guy that they didn't know."

"She's right yah know." Paige shrugged, nodding.

"Piper is so sad." Phoebe sighed, dabbing Paige's burn.

"Sad? Where did you get sad from?"

"Look, three more demons and then we can take a little break." Chris tried.

"D'you have a quota or something?" Paige asked him, rolling her eyes.

"I told you guys before, I know from future knowledge that a demon is gonna come after Wyatt. These are all just pre-emptive strikes." He shrugged.

"Look Chris, we like you a lot," Phoebe started. I scoffed and she sighed, changing her tactic. "Okay, most of us like you a lot. But we've been doing this a lot longer than you have, trust me, you've gotta pace yourself and let us have a life!" She said before glancing down at her watch. "Oh, speaking of witch, I have to get ready for my lunch date."

"I didn't know your boss was back in town." Paige said. Phoebe shrugged and paused, turning to face us all.

"No it's not with Jason, it's with Chad, the DJ, the one I'm not really interested in."

"Two demons, how about that? Two." Chris suggested, slightly pleading.

"No, Chris, and especially not until we find out what's wrong with Piper. And more importantly, Piper's powers." She said.

"I swear Leo did something to her before he left." Paige said.

"Well you know what? I think it's about time we orb him down here and ask him."

"I don't think that's possible." Chris shrugged.

"Well make it possible. Look, even if he doesn't care about Piper as his wife, as an Elder at the very least he should care about her powers!" She exclaimed.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "I can't."

"Yeah, you can. You just go up there and tell him to orb his butt down here." Paige said.

"That's not why I can't!" He exclaimed in frustration. Paige's eyes narrowed along with Phoebe's, but in confusion. My eyes narrowed in scepticism, I wanted to see how he would play this one. "Look, I didn't wanna tell you this because I didn't wanna worry you two, but... Leo's missing."

"What?"

"Missing? How long?"

"Since the last time we saw him. Anyways the Elders think he's been kidnapped."

"By whom?" Phoebe asked.

"They don't know yet, still trying to figure it out I guess."

"Well at least they're trying to find him, right? God only knows what his kidnappers are doing to him." I said, looking directly at Chris. The white-lighter's eyes narrowed slightly, as though challenging me to do something. "He might not even be kidnapped, maybe he's dealing with leaving Piper too. It's not like he just _disappeared _out of _thin air_." By this point I was sure Chris knew what I'd seen, if his glare was anything to guess by.

"Yeah, well, either way, maybe Piper should know. Maybe he said something to her before he went missing. Chris can you watch Panda while we go to P3?" Phoebe asked as Paige stood from the couch, taking her sister's hand.

"No." I stated at the same time Chris replied with 'Yes'. The last thing I needed was to be stuck alone with him, especially now that he knew something was up.

"We'll be fine." He reassured her, attempting to sound calm, when it was obvious he wasn't. Either way, she nodded and Paige orbed them away to P3, leaving me alone with the probably-psychotic white-lighter.

"So," I awkwardly muttered once the girls had gone. Unfortunately I hadn't really planned this through. "Guess I better... check on the dogs." I said, heading for the stairs - I didn't get very far. Chris threw an arm out to stop me going anywhere, and I knew I was pretty much screwed.

"No, you don't." He stated. I sighed and turned, moving to sit down on the couch. He remained stood, instead choosing to cross his arms and glare down at me. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I asked, playing it oblivious.

Chris chuckled humourlessly, shaking his head. "Don't even try it, you know what I'm talking about. You trying to snitch on me, Panda? I thought teenagers hated that."

I shrugged and wrung my hands nervously, knowing I'd gotten myself into a bit of a tough-spot. "Uh...nope. Normal teens hate snitching, I'm not exactly opposed to the idea." He nodded and I continued - better to get it all out now. "I saw what you did to Leo."

"Really?" He asked, a little too calm about this. "And what did I do to Leo?"

"I don't know yet. Because if I did then he'd be here right now, wouldn't he?. I was on my way home when I saw you both talking, he took off and you sent him somewhere else. Big questions is; Where?. Kill me if you want, I'm gonna figure it out soon enough." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. Chris moved pretty quick and leaned down, glaring again. "What? You gonna kill me, Chris?"

"Why can't you just leave it alone, Panda?" He gritted, obviously refraining from kicking my ass. I had to hand it to the guy, he had some pretty good self-control.

"Wyatt puts up his shield around you, you sent Leo off to god-knows where and we haven't seen him in at least a month. You claim to be from the future and helping us, but you don't tell us any of the bad things until they've already happened. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's finding out people's secrets, things they don't want us to know. You can lie to them, but you can't lie to me. When I find out where Leo is, they'll know, and you can't do anything about it." I said, my voice dangerously sweet. I was pretty sure I was asking for it, but if he did do something, then it was more proof that my theories were right, that he was the bad-guy here.

"I'll wipe it from your memory." Chris threatened, moving to stand straight again.

"You're a white-lighter, not a witch." I stated, tilting my head slightly.

"Can't hurt to try, right?"

"You know what, you're right about that one, it can't hurt to try."

His eyes immediately narrowed in confusion and slight worry. I jumped up from the couch and sprinted into the kitchen, pulling the folded piece of paper out of my pocket. Chris had the advantage, obviously, with him being able to orb and everything. Still, I made sure to keep moving. Reading and running wasn't the easiest task, but what the hell, I was a chick, I could pull it off. Plus the motivation you get when running from a psycho was pretty amazing.

"Panda!"

"Back off asshole!" I yelled, running into the basement. The door had a lock on it, but I knew it wouldn't keep the white-lighter out for very long, so I knew I had to do this quick.

"For those who want the truth revealed,  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,  
From now until it's now again,  
After which the memory ends.  
Those who now are in this house,  
Will hear the truth from other's mouths."

Now, I'd never said one of the girls' spells before, but I was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to feel like it did. The spell worked, of course, I felt it, but I also felt the intense pain that radiated through my head. I also knew that I didn't have much time until the spell wore off, because while it should've lasted twenty-four hours, I wasn't a witch, so there wasn't as much magic in it. If there was ever a time to interrogate Chris, now would be the time to do it. Holding my head with one hand, I unlocked the door with the other, hesitatingly moving into the kitchen - he wasn't there. Though I did find him in the living-room, sat down on the couch, hands resting in his lap as he stared at the floor. At first I was worried the spell had back-fired or something, but by the intense anger in his eyes, I had a feeling I got it spot on.

"You shouldn't have done that, Panda." He said, shaking his head.

I sighed and moved to sit on the arm-chair, wincing as my headache continued. Maybe this was what happened when mortals did magic, also the reason why they probably left it to witches. Still, as harsh as this pain was, I needed answers, and I needed them soon. "I had to."

"Why?" He immediately shot, eyes narrowed. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I don't trust you." I answered. It was the truth too, which reminded me one of the effects of the spell - the caster told the truth too. This was bound to get messy.

"Why?"

"I _can't_ trust you. Are you really here to save Wyatt?"

"Yeah, from himself."

"What does that mean?" I asked, though I immediately gasped as another pain ran through my mind. What the heck?.

"It means he turns evil, that's why I'm here." Chris truthfully answered - not that he had a choice in it. Though he did look pretty annoyed when he had to answer, something that made me a little amused.

"Where did you send..." I couldn't continue, the pain became too intense. Maybe Chris was up to something, maybe it was his fault the spell was causing me so much pain. If so, maybe I had gone too far this time.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes. What did you do to me, Chris?"

The white-lighter shrugged and came towards me, crouching so that we were the same level. "Nothing. It's magic doing this to you."

"Can you make it stop?" I asked, taking deep, slow breaths.

"Yeah, I can. But I'll do it on one condition," He said. I would've protested, had I not felt like someone was hammering a needle into my forehead. "You leave everything alone, stop looking for Leo."

"No." I managed, immediately regretting it as the pain grew.

"Hey, it's your funeral. That pain's just gonna get bigger and bigger until you can't take it anymore, it'll probably feel like an aneurism." The calmness in his tone was irritating, and if I could've punched him I would have, but I had bigger problems.

"Where. Is. Leo?"

"Valhalla." He reluctantly answered, the spell working it's magic.

"That's all I wanted to know. See, was it so hard?" I giggled, pushing my hair back and away from my now-sweaty forehead.

"Yes. You happy now, hmm? This is what happens when mortals do magic, the power is too much and it's gonna kill you, Panda. C'mon, just agree to let this go and I'll take the pain away."

"Fine." I groaned. Obviously I wouldn't be letting this go, but he didn't need to know that.

"I mean it Panda."

"So do I, jackass."

"No need for hostility."

"You go through this and tell me there's no need for hostility." I snapped, earning a light chuckle from him.

"Good, if you're able to insult me then you're able to say this reversal spell."

"Why can't you say it?" I whined, leaning back to rest my head on the couch cushion.

"Because you're the one that cast it!" He exclaimed, a little more than annoyed with me. "Now, repeat after me; I call upon the Beaumont power,"

"What?"

"Just say it."

"Fine. I call upon the Beaumont power,"

"To help me in my troubled hour,"

"To help me in my troubled hour,"

"That which I forced to be revealed,"

"That which I forced to be revealed,"

"Hide again, remain concealed."

"Hide again, remain concealed."

Like before, I felt the spell work it's magic. Obviously the truth-spell wore off and the reversal-spell kicked in - not that I was complaining. As soon as I uttered the words after Chris, the pain went away. The relief was instantaneous, and I was partly grateful for Chris' spell. Still, it didn't mean I trusted him now, if anything I was even more wary. No mortal had ever been in pain when saying spells, so why had I felt it? It must've been something he'd done, I couldn't think of any other reason for it. Still, I was pretty tired out from the pain, too much to even come up with a good insult.

"So, how d'you feel?" Chris asked, standing at his full height.

"Frickin' fantastic. How did you know that spell? It's not even in the book." I said, clearing my throat afterwards.

"Being from the future has it's perks. You may wanna stay down though, it'll take a while for your head to get back together." He shrugged.

"Okay." I sighed. "Hey, Chris." I called as he started for the kitchen. He turned to face me, waiting in the archway. "I still don't trust you."

He smirked and nodded, shrugging as he turned again. "Didn't think you would."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ouch." I muttered, sitting down at the table.

"Headache?" Paige asked me, scrying for Leo. I nodded in confirmation and she gave me a sympathetic look.

Thankfully the sisters - minus Piper - had returned only a few minutes after my 'reversal-spell' ordeal. Unfortunately Piper didn't remember Leo telling her anything before he disappeared, and she didn't seem too unhappy with his disappearance either. According to Phoebe she'd said something along the lines of 'too-bad', but that was it. If it was normal Piper she would've freaked out, not carried on working at the Club-turned-nursery. I thought I'd be grateful that she wasn't depressed about Leo, because a depressed-Piper usually meant an angry-Piper. But this wasn't the case. I actually wanted her to get angry, to blow something up or throw a plant-pot. Because frankly she was way too nice right now, and it really freaked me out.

"Where exactly are you trying to find Leo, Jupiter?" Phoebe asked, looking down at the maps and solar-system poster Paige seemed to be scrying over.

"Well, when an Elder gets kidnapped they're probably not gonna take him to China Town, right? I think everything is game, even the cosmos." The witch/white-lighter replied, continuing to scry.

"Still, I don't see how the crystals gonna find him, especially not without something of his to focus it better."

In response, Paige crouched down and lifted one of Leo's plaid shirts, scrying as she did. "I've got one of his Plaid shirts."

"I was thinking something a little more special than that." Phoebe chuckled.

"Leo loved those shirts, his entire closet's full of 'em."

"What's your problem?" Phoebe suddenly questioned, turning to face Chris. Up until now he'd been by the window, looking out and thinking, probably. I hadn't talked to him since the 'spell' dilemma, and I didn't plan to either. I was still pretty sure it was his fault I'd been in so much pain, there wasn't really any other reason I could think of. Because even though he'd insisted it was because I was human, I knew better.

"Huh?" He asked, looking back at her.

"You're nervous, I can feel it." She said, walking towards him as Paige continued to scry.

"Watch your vibes." She sang. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"I just think you guys should be focussing on helping Piper, not Leo." Chris shrugged.

"Hah! I was right."

"Finding Leo could help us with Piper."

"Well then you better find another way because you are _not _gonna find him." He suddenly snapped. Both girls' eyes narrowed and I sighed, turning to try and find Valhalla on the map. In my defence, I wasn't exactly telling them, just finding him myself to make things easier. "I mean, you haven't found him yet have you?" Chris asked as they stared at him sceptically. "I'm telling you, you just gotta leave it up to the Elders alright? Let it go."

"Let it go? He's Wyatt's father." Paige said.

"And our brother-in-law." Phoebe added.

"_Ex_ brother-in-law. Look I'm just trying to get you two to focus on your sister here, that's all. Because with her powers messed up, you're all at risk."

"He's right." Paige sighed, sitting in the opposite seat.

"But if Leo did do something to block Piper's pain, how do we unblock it without him?" Phoebe asked.

"A magical laxative."

"Okay, ew."

"Just think about it, we could make a spell to help her remember her pain. Maybe it could even help us find Leo." Paige clarified.

Phoebe nodded and grabbed the nearby phone, dialling god-knows who. Meanwhile I realised I couldn't find Valhalla on the maps, or the solar-system poster. Maybe it was smaller than I thought - or cloaked. Chris wouldn't have been lying, the spell might've hurt, but it still worked. And when this was all over, and we found Leo, I'd have to find out what was wrong with me, why it hurt when I tried to do magic. Because it wasn't normal, even for me.

"Who're you calling? Spells-R-Us?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm calling the BayView Cafe to cancel my lunch date with Chad, which I'm already late for." Phoebe explained, putting the phone to her ear. "Hi can I speak to Chad Carson please...What?...He cancelled?" I winced and shook my head. "Are you sure because he didn't even call me." Phoebe remained silent as the woman spoke through the phone, eventually hanging up a few seconds later and turning to us. "Huh. He stood me up!"

"Wait, weren't you just calling to cancel on him?" Chris asked, obviously confused with the way it worked.

"Yeah, but I called him, that's cancelling. He called the restaurant, that's standing up." She explained. Paige nodded in agreement to confirm the theory. "This doesn't make any sense, I mean he liked me, he really liked me. I felt it."

"You felt it? Yikes, dude needs some self-control." I muttered, chuckling to myself.

"Hey! It wasn't like that and you're too young to know about that anyway."

"Well, forgive me for saying this but it didn't seem like your heart was in it anyway." Paige shrugged. Instead of replying Phoebe slammed the phone down on the holder, heading for the door.

"Where're you going? We have a spell to write!" Paige called.

"And I have a DJ to grill!" She shouted back before leaving the house.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Paige sighed. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, glancing back at Chris before turning to her.

"You mean him, right?"

Paige shook her head. "Nope, I mean you. Why?" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, looking back down at the maps. "What's wrong with you? You've been weird since we got back, you too." She added, nodding at Chris.

"It's nothing." I assured her, standing from the chair. "I'm just not in a spell-writing kind of mood. Besides I suck at rhyming, you should look through the book for ideas or something. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Paige nodded, eyes narrowed in confusion before heading away and towards the attic. Meanwhile I headed into the kitchen, sighing loudly as I rested my elbows on the island, head in my hands. I really needed some normalcy for once.

"They're gonna know something's up."

I groaned and stood straight, turning to face the white-lighter. "I'm just not in the mood to write a spell, sue me."

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know," I dragged out, pulling myself up to sit on the island. "Maybe because the last spell I read almost gave me an aneurism, thanks for that by the way."

"You really think it was _my _fault?!" He exclaimed. I nodded in confirmation. "You did that to yourself, it had nothing to do with me. Mortals can't do magic, it's just a fact."

"You know what, you're right. I shouldn't have done that spell, shouldn't have tricked you, you were right. From now on I'll leave you alone."

"Really?"

"Heck no!" I exclaimed, jumping down from the island while he rolled his eyes. "When we find Leo, and I know we will, I'm gonna talk to him about this. You don't belong here and I don't want you here." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, see, it's too bad because I'm gonna be here for a while." He stated, leaning back against the wall.

"We'll see."

"I'm home! Can I get some help please!" Piper called.

Jumping at the chance to get away from the psychotic white-lighter, I headed out into the hall, my eyes widening slightly. Piper held Wyatt on her hip, but about five other baby-carriers and toddlers surrounded her. Now, I was good with Wyatt, mainly because I'd been forced to babysit him so many times. But other babies? No way. I didn't do kids, and probably never will. They'd always scared me, mainly because I didn't know what to do with them.

"Hey Piper, what'cha doin'?" I questioned, slowly approaching her.

"Babysitting. Can you take these into the playpen for me?" She asked, gesturing to the two toddlers at her feet.

"Uh...can't Chris do it?"

"Sure. Chris!" She called before taking Wyatt into the room where we kept the playpen.

"Piper's home!" He shouted up the stairs to Paige, though his eyes also widened at the sight of the babies. "What's this?"

"Your problem now." I scoffed, rushing into the living room and falling down onto the couch.

"Hey! Who's that?" I heard Paige ask.

"Ask her."

"Hi, how's it going?" Piper greeted her sister.

"It's good. What's going on? Who's babies are these?"

"Well, their mommy's couldn't pick them up in time so I offered to bring them home for a while."

"Oh, you did? What about Leo?" Paige asked as they both passed me to head into the playpen room.

"I don't know, what about him?" She asked, placing down the baby in the carrier. "Look Wyatt, another friend for you to play with."

Paige and Chris stood in the archway to the room, a few feet in front of me. The house was full of babies and dogs, this day couldn't get any weirder. Then again, maybe the universe was willing to test that theory, maybe throw some demons into the house, or birds. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Is that the spell?" Chris asked, gesturing to the piece of paper in Paige's hand.

"Yeah."

"Cast it."

"Powers and emotions tied, A witch's heart is where it hides. Help her through her agony, Bless her with her memory."

I tilted my head and watched as Piper stood straight. "Piper, you okay?" Paige asked.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Piper asked, turning to face the two.

"Hah, very funny."

"Aww, cute. Yours?" Piper asked her after looking back at Wyatt.

"No, yours." I spoke up, moving to stand in the archway.

"Mine? Wait, who am I? What am I doing here?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Nice going, you didn't restore her memory you erased it." Chris snapped, snatching the spell away from Paige.

"That's impossible, it's a good spell I know it." Paige insisted.

"Unless," I started, earning their attention. "It clashed with Leo's and back-fired."

Paige nodded in realisation and the plant-pot suddenly exploded, causing everyone to jump and the babies to cry - I wasn't good with crying babies. So Piper's brain was empty, babies were crying, Phoebe was out grilling a DJ, Paige was confused, Leo was missing, and Chris was still in the house. I honestly couldn't recall a more dramatic and chaotic moment...well, maybe if I thought hard enough I'd come up with something.

"What was that?!" Piper exclaimed, obviously having been the one to destroy the plant-pot.

"Just calm down, okay?" Paige said nervously.

"Don't point at anything, okay? Just keep your hands down." Chris instructed.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" She asked. I nodded and stepped forward, placing both hands on Piper's shoulders.

"Here's the drill; _You're_ a witch, the girl behind me is a witch, the guy behind me is a douche. The blonde baby in the playpen is yours, not ours. _And, _your husband is missing." I took a deep breath and turned to Paige and Chris, who both stared at me in disbelief. "There, done. I'll give you the bill for my services." With that done, I fell back down onto the couch - I needed a break.

"Okay, anyway, you just come in here, have a seat. Keep those arms down." Paige said, sitting Piper down on the couch before returning to Chris. "Panda!" I groaned and stood from the couch, joining the two in the play-pen room. "Okay, we just need to stay calm. Magic got us into this and magic will get us out."

Wyatt cried loudly and I sighed, crossing my arms as I looked down at him. The babies had thankfully stopped their crying, and most were either sleeping or playing. The only one crying was Wyatt, for god-knows what reason. As Chris and Paige talked away I narrowed my eyes, watching in slight amazement as the pacifier from one of the other babies orbed into Wyatt's mouth. His crying immediately stopped and he sucked away at the pacifier. So maybe I wasn't having a good time with magic, but even I had to admit, that was frickin' adorable.

"Guys." I said, looking back at the two. "Did either one of you see that?"

"See what?" Paige asked, a little worried.

"Wyatt just orbed his pacifier." I told her, looking back at the baby.

"What?" Chris asked, probably in disbelief.

"I'm serious he just orbed it into his mouth. How cool is that?"

"That's pretty good." Paige said, though her mind seemed somewhere else as she looked down at Wyatt.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I know how to find Leo." She announced, lifting him out of the playpen.

"Leo? Would you please forget about Leo?" Chris pleaded.

The front door slammed shut and I immediately heard Phoebe's excited voice. Instead of explaining to her what was going on with Piper, Paige took Wyatt to the scrying table, sitting down and swirling the crystal above the map. Which meant it was up to me or Chris to explain everything to Phoebe - something I wasn't too eager to do. Still, the more she talked in the room, the more confused Piper must've been getting. Yet neither one of us decided to move, kind of like a weird stand-off. And to make matters worse, one of the babies started to cry.

"Shouldn't you get that." He gestured to the baby. "I mean, you _are _a girl."

"I'm a girl so I should be able to stop a crying baby?" I asked, eyes narrowed in disbelief. Chris nodded and shrugged. "That would be like me saying you're a white-lighter so you should automatically be able to heal, or orb objects."

"Okay, not fair, healing is a little more difficult."

"Oh, but giving people an aneurism is easy?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Just go see Phoebe!" I exclaimed. Chris glared and shook his head, reluctantly heading into the living-room where Phoebe was rambling. Meanwhile I turned to look down at the crying infant, wringing my hands nervously. So, I did what usually worked - stuck a pacifier in it's mouth. And I didn't really give it time to react either, since I rushed towards the table where Paige and Wyatt were. "Hey, how's it going?" I greeted, pulling up one of the chairs to sit down.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted angrily. The witch/white-lighter winced as Phoebe stormed into the room. "What the hell did you do to our sister?" Paige shrugged apologetically and Phoebe straightened, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Oh, you feel terrible don't you? I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, I think."

"That's it? That's the only ass-kicking you're gonna dole out? You're supposed to be sisters!" Chris exclaimed.

"She's clearly devastated about this."

"But you can't let her off the hook! You need enough guilt to get her to fix it!"

"Would that work on you?" I asked him, tilting my head innocently.

"I think I just fixed it, I think we just found Leo." Paige announced. Chris rolled his eyes and I smirked, turning to face the sisters and Wyatt.

"We?" Phoebe asked.

"Wyatt and me. I mean nothing's more important to Leo than him, right?" She shrugged, putting Wyatt back into the playpen. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where? It's pointing to the middle of the Indian Ocean." Chris said.

"There must be something there, I trust Wyatt."

"No, this is crazy."

"Chris, she's feeling really strongly about this." Phoebe said, moving to stand next to Paige. "I have a new power, I'll explain on the way." She excitedly declared.

"Uh, when you guys orb, think of Valhalla." I told them.

"Uh, why?"

"Just trust me, I have a feeling it might help."

"Sure, I trust you. And can one of you take the dogs back for me, names are in the book, thanks." Paige rushed out before orbing away with Phoebe. I sighed and crossed my arms while Chris kicked a squeaky-teddy in frustration. This, however, must've made Wyatt nervous, since he immediately put up his shield.

"If anyone should be protecting themselves, it's me from you." Chris snapped, glaring down at the toddler.

"He's just a baby jackass." I sighed, clearing up the scrying crystal and maps.

"Try seeing him all grown up and killing people."

I shook my head and stood, the maps and crystal in hand. "I don't believe you." I moved to go up into the attic and he followed, probably since he had to get the dogs back home.

"How can you not believe me? You used a truth-spell, remember?" He-recapped.

"Kind of hard to forget that kind of pain." I replied, dodging the very energetic dogs.

"I told you, that's what happens..."

"When mortals use magic. I know, Chris, you've drilled it into my brain."

"As long as you know."

I nodded and turned away from the shelf or random-magical-things, moving to sit on the couch. "Knowing something and believing something are two very different things." He nodded and the littlest of the dogs started growling at him. I snickered to myself as he rolled his eyes, keeping his legs away from the littler animal. "Animals can apparently sense evil, just thought you should know."

"Dumb-dog's senses are probably screwed up then." He remarked, causing the dog to growl even louder - if it was possible.

"Nah, I'd say he's got it spot on." I shrugged, standing and heading for the door.

"Where're you going?"

"To find Piper, can't have her wondering the house in her lobotomised state."

"What about the dogs?"

"If my memory works just fine I'd say Paige told _you _to take 'em back, not me. So get to it." I smirked, closing the attic door on him and heading downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"You could've been killed, you know that? What were you thinking?!" Chris exclaimed.

"We were thinking of finding Leo, which we did, if that matters to you." Paige shrugged, flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Yeah, but what was up with that skirt he was wearing?" Phoebe remarked, slowly pacing behind her sister.

"At least the skirt wasn't plaid."

Phoebe laughed in response and I smiled slightly, resting both hands on the desk. Thankfully, the truth-spell had worked, Leo had been on Valhalla. Unfortunately though he was locked up and unable to orb out, which meant they'd have to find another way to break him out of the cage, without getting their asses kicked by whoever was keeping him there. And if that wasn't bad enough, we still had to find away to bring back Piper's memory, something I couldn't do, and wasn't willing to try. As much as I loved her, the pain was too intense, and I wasn't exactly too eager to go through it again. Besides, if they did manage to get Leo away from Valhalla, he'd be able to help Piper, since he'd just about caused it in the first place. So, it was all pretty simple; Save Leo to save Piper. Though it was probably easier said than done.

"I don't believe this, it's like neither of you are taking this seriously." The littlest dog, who's name I found out was Oscar, growled and barked at Chris - again. "Hey, do you mind?" He asked Paige, gesturing to the dog.

"Well it's not my fault he doesn't like you. And you were supposed to take him back home anyway." She shrugged.

"I tried, the owners weren't there. Besides, the dog, he's not my job, he's yours."

"I know don't remind me. Hey! Oscar, lay down." The dog immediately eased up on the growling, instead choosing to lie down at Paige's feet; It was pretty adorable.

"Look Paige, I think he likes you." Phoebe stated, looking down at the dog.

"Yeah, great, don't tell me you can read his feelings too."

"No, but if I start licking your toes, run. Where's Piper?"

"In her room." I sighed.

"Yeah, we hoped it would jog her memory, since nobody else seems to be trying to." Chris added, lightly glaring at the two.

"Here it is; Valkyries. A powerful race of demi-goddesses that scout the battlegrounds for dying warriors," Paige started.

"Then take their souls to Valhalla where they prepare them for the final world battle." Phoebe finished.

"Valkyries, huh?"

"Does that mean their good?" Phoebe's question was directed at Chris, who seemed a little stumped in that moment. And only I knew why.

"How can they be good if they've got Leo?"

"And how did they even get Leo, he's not a dying warrior he's an Elder."

"Look, why don't you guys go help Piper. I'll go fill in the Elders and see what they wanna do." Chris suggested.

"No, Chris, we don't have time for that. We have to go back for Leo, now."

"I can take care of Piper." I offered, earning a nod from both sisters.

"Still, it doesn't seem like he's in any kind of trouble." The white-lighter said.

"He's only stuck in a cage."

"They tried to kill us when we tried to save him."

"My point exactly, it's too dangerous. You're not going back."

"Wait, let me get this straight, are you telling me you'd rather we just let Leo rot there? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, but.."

"He needs our help." Paige stated.

"Not to mention he might be our only way to save Piper." Phoebe added.

Chris dragged out a loud sigh before finally replying. "You can't get into Valhalla undetected, the only way to get there safely is with a Valkyries pendant. But that still won't get you close enough to Leo, he's too guarded now."

"How do you know all this?" Paige asked, eyes narrowed sceptically.

"I've crossed paths with Valkyries before, in the future. Look I can get the pendants, but the only way to get close to Leo is by proving to the Valkyries you're one of them."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Phoebe asked, lightly shaking her head.

"Easy, just arrive with a warrior soul." He shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, easy!" Paige exclaimed sarcastically.

"Where are we supposed to find a warrior soul?"

"Beats me." Chris said before orbing out, and leaving the sisters very confused and annoyed.

I rolled my eyes after he'd disappeared, looking back at the two. "So, know any warriors?"

Paige shook her head and looked back down at the book, while Phoebe stared at the table in thought. "Does it have to be a warrior?" She asked.

"Probably not, I mean, there aren't many these days. Maybe it's just the soul of a man who fights for good, like a solider, or a cop, or..."

"I think we know someone." Paige declared, smiling in realisation.

"Darryl." Phoebe nodded.

"You think he'll be up for it?" I asked. They both shrugged.

"Not sure, can't hurt to ask though, right? Can you keep an eye on Piper and Wyatt while we're gone?" Paige asked, getting to her feet along with Phoebe.

"Sure."

She nodded in thanks and linked her arm through Phoebe's, orbing them to wherever Darryl was at this time of night. I stood from the chair and looked down as a whimpering noise filled the room, only to find Oscar staring up at me. I smiled and crouched down, scratching behind his ear. Typical; Me, alone, again.

~...~...~...~...~...~

A loud crashing sound rang out from downstairs and I groaned, rolling over onto my back. The girls had come home, turned into Valkyries, and gone off to Valhalla with Darryl's soul. Chris had somehow gotten the pendants, and convinced Piper she was also a Valkyrie, which wasn't too hard I suppose. I'd put Wyatt to sleep, and Chris had gone off somewhere. So, I'd decided to finally get some sleep, since I still had school the next morning. Oscar was settled at the foot of the bed, sleeping, but I couldn't seem to drift off. Mainly because everything that'd happened so far kept running through my mind, along with the worst scenario ever that could possibly happen to them. Throw in the noise downstairs and I knew there was no way I was getting any sleep tonight.

I pulled back the covers and yanked the door open, heading downstairs even though I was only in my pyjamas, which only consisted of cotton shorts and a camisole. Still, they could shove it up their asses, I was trying to sleep.

"Guys, it's nearly one in the morning. Could you please keep it..." I paused as I entered the living room, my jaw dropping slightly. So, Leo was back, thankfully, and so were Phoebe and Paige. But I saw no sign of Piper. Though to make things a little better, Chris looked roughed up, and nearly every valuable object in the room had been smashed; It didn't take a genius to figure out what'd happened.

"Sorry Panda." Paige shrugged.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Leo said, looking at Chris.

"Tell us what?" Phoebe asked.

"That he was the last one to see me, right afterwards I was mysteriously trapped in Valhalla."

"So, what? That makes me responsible? Is that what you're saying?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Why would Chris do that?" Paige asked. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Why else? To get rid of me."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Doesn't it? He manipulated things so I'd become an Elder, forced me outta the house didn't he?"

"So you could save the world." Chris stated.

"Okay Leo I know how upset you are, and by 'know' I mean I literally know. But you're way off base here, Chris has been the model white-lighter since you've been gone, he's done nothing but good." Phoebe told the Elder, determined to calm him down.

"He's sent us after so many demons, if anything he's been too good." Paige added.

"He's the reason we were able to save you." Leo hesitated, obviously, glancing at both sisters before looking back at Chris.

"How did you get the pendants?"

"Leo." Phoebe warned.

"Alright, alright, I'll let it go for now. So, where's Wyatt? Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping, but yeah I guess." I shrugged, yawning afterwards.

"But we still have to find a way to save Piper."

"Which is difficult since she doesn't wanna be saved."

"Well, if we're gonna save her it's gonna have to be as witches, not as Valkyries." Paige stated. Both sisters looked at each other and nodded, yanking away the Valkyrie pendants and returning back to their old clothes. "Book of shadows?"

"Yup."

The sisters headed for the attic, which left me alone with the two men who clearly wanted to kill each other. Well, Leo obviously wanted to kill Chris, but I was still unsure about the new white-lighters plans for Leo. Still, I didn't need to have Phoebe's empathy power to feel the hostility in the room. It was pretty awkward, and I didn't do well with awkward. Thankfully though, I remembered what I wanted to ask Leo. Maybe his Elder powers would be able to help me, along with the knowledge he probably had.

"So," I dragged out, standing from the couch to face Leo. "I need to talk to you, about...something." I flickered my eyes to the side in an attempt to gesture to Chris, and thankfully, Leo caught on.

"Sure."

I headed into the kitchen, Leo trailing behind. I had a pretty big feeling that Chris was listening in on the conversation, but I wasn't all too worried. Because with Leo around, he couldn't do anything without being caught out, at least that's what I hoped. And if Leo found out what had gone on, what I'd seen, then I'd be pretty much protected for good. If anything happened to me over the next few days, or weeks, then Leo's first suspect would be Chris, since I'd been pretty much wary about him since he got here. But I still hoped the white-lighter didn't get someone to magically keep my mouth shut, or erase my memory.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Leo asked, leaning back against the counter.

"I know who stuck you on Valhalla." I quietly admitted. Leo's eyes immediately widened and he straightened slightly, obviously determined to know who trapped him on the island.

"Who was it? Was it Chris?"

"It was..."

"Leo." Chris said, entering the kitchen. I inwardly screamed and shook my head, knowing he'd only come in here to interrupt the conversation. "The girls want you in the attic, they need some help figuring out how to get Piper off the island."

Leo nodded and turned to me, looking slightly apologetic. "We'll talk later, I promise." I nodded in understanding and he left the kitchen, shooting Chris a small glare as he left. But after that things got dangerously quiet down here.

"I think I'm gonna," I nervously pointed upstairs. "Head up, get some sleep, try to stay alive...yeah." As I moved passed him to get to the stairs, I found myself pinned up against the archway to the kitchen, Chris' hand firmly wrapped around my throat. "Ouch."

"Don't even think about turnin' me in, if you do, I swear I'll..."

"You'll what, Chris?" I demanded, ignoring the pain at the back of my head. "Kill me? Go ahead, you won't be able to pull it off."

The white-lighter groaned in frustration, slamming the archway just above my head. "Why can't you just stay out of it? It's gonna kill you one day!"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, and slight curiosity. "Is that a threat?"

"Think of it as a warning, and not for me. Stay out of it." He snapped before heading for the attic.

I sighed and moved away from the wall, wincing as I felt the back of my head, he was a lot stronger than he looked. As a tiny wet sensation appeared at my fingertips I brought my hand back, looking down to see blood. Great, now I had to explain this without bringing up Chris. "I really need to stop pissing people off." I muttered, heading for the stairs.

~...~...~...The Next Morning...~...~...~

I walked downstairs the next morning, still rubbing the still-sore spot at the back of my head. Going to school was definitely off the list, since I hadn't gotten much sleep and I had a killer headache. Things were getting a lot more difficult now, supernatural-wise I mean. Obviously the girls wouldn't know about it, they had their own problems to deal with, the main one being Piper in Valhalla. Plus, they had to figure out a way to do normal things and deal with their powers, so the last thing they needed was me whining about how I couldn't get enough sleep for school. Maybe I could just drop out, get a job or something, at least then I'd be making money and worth keeping around. Even though I wasn't even sixteen yet, maybe I could save up enough money to leave when I turned eighteen. Because as much as I loved the manor, and being around the sisters, the witch stuff was getting to me. Again, not that they'd ever know about it.

As I entered the living room I surprisingly found everyone wide-awake. For some reason Darryl was here, lying down on the couch and being healed by Leo. Paige and Phoebe were sat down on different arm-chairs, while Chris leaned against the doorway. It was at least six, or something around that area, and the only reason I was even awake was to get more pain-killers, after that I was intent on getting back to bed, trying and failing to get some sleep.

"What did I miss?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Darryl got attacked by some warriors that followed us through the Valkyrie portal - why are you awake? It's pretty early." Phoebe asked, slightly concerned.

"Eh, fell off the bed and knocked my head on the night-table, decided to grab some painkillers. Don't think I'll be going to school today either, didn't get much sleep. Is it okay if I stay home today?" Phoebe nodded.

"Sure, no problem."

"How does that feel?" Leo asked Darryl, moving back a bit.

"Feels better, thanks man. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks for helping me get back."

"Don't mention it." Chris shrugged. Phoebe smacked his leg warningly, but he didn't seem that bothered by it.

"How long was it after we left that the warriors showed up?" She asked, turning back to Darryl.

"Only a few seconds."

"They must've followed us from Valhalla."

"Great," Paige spoke up, her tone full of sarcasm. "That means they're after us now."

"Except they didn't hang out long enough to ask me where to find you." Darryl told her. Granted I was only looking through swollen eyes, but they seemed lost and confused."

"And what? They just took off?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, and thank goodness they did..."

"W should've never put you in that situation." Phoebe stated, gently cutting him off. "We should've come up with another way."

"Forget it, I mean, it worked."

"For you maybe, what about the next guy who runs into those warriors? They're trained killers."

Oscar barked and jumped up onto Paige's lap, begging to be fussed. "Yeah, but they only kill evil." She said.

"He's not evil." Chris pointed out, gesturing to Darryl.

"Chris is right." Leo admitted, causing me to roll my eyes. "Not everything's black and white in this world, you can't always tell the difference between good and evil."

"So, what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, we need to find 'em, fast."

"That shouldn't be too hard, they really stand out, even in San Francisco."

"Which is why we need to move fast, if they're exposed then so are the Valkyries."

"You're awfully forgiving considering everything they put you through." Paige remarked, tilting her head.

"They still have a noble purpose to perform, keeping their secret is the key to fulfilling it." He explained. "Besides, it's not the Valkyries fault that I ended up there." He added, looking directly at Chris in an accusing manner.

"Which brings us back to the warriors." The white-lighter said, determined to steer the conversation away from him.

"And lets not forget about Piper." Phoebe said.

"Maybe we should split up. You should go to the police station, they're probably gonna come up on the radar soon enough." Leo told Darryl. The cop's beeper went off as if on cue and he glanced down before moving to get up off the couch.

"You know what, office is paging me anyway."

"Try and be the first cop on the scene, buy us some time."

"Okay." Darryl shrugged, leaving the house.

"Maybe I should go to the newspaper and do the same thing." Phoebe suggested, standing from the armchair.

"Good idea, Paige."

"I should take Oscar home before I get fired." She shrugged.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I promised the temp-agency I'd have him back in the morning and hey, it's the morning. And before you say anything, you've been gone, things have changed, and one of those things is I'm determined now more than ever to have a life separate from being a witch." She admitted, a little guiltily.

"Fine, but now?"

"Yeah, I've already done the reversal spell, can't do it without Piper and we don't know how to get her so. Anyway, I'm just an orb away if you need help." She replied before walking away, Oscar quickly trailing behind.

"Paige!"

"Let her go, it might be silly to your but it's important to her, I know." Phoebe told him.

"See, it helps to be an Empath." Chris said.

"No, it helps to be a sister. And while we're on that subject, we need to come up with another plan to get Piper out of Valhalla." She said before heading for the door.

"She's right. Panda, can you watch over Wyatt?" Leo asked, walking backwards towards Chris.

"Uh...sure."

"Thanks, lets go." He took hold of Chris' arm and orbed them away. I sighed and crossed my arms, heading for the kitchen.


	7. Very Important Author's Note

Author's Note! Very Important so please do not ignore!:

Hey guys! Me again! And I have some sad news; I'm going to delete this story. While I love the story and I'm glad that so many of you like it, it's getting pretty stressful having two stories in the same categories. It took a long, long, long time to make up my mind about which story to delete, but I finally settled on 'Mortal of the Manor'. Thing is, I've lost all motivation for this story, and I feel like carrying on would just be dragging it out without author-enthusiasm. And if the author isn't enthused, then it doesn't turn out good, believe me. However, if someone would like to adopt the story then I'd be fine with that, as long as you don't take credit for the OC - Pandora. You wouldn't even have to keep the plot-line I thought up, just keep the story going and enjoy it while you do. I'm very sorry to those who have reviewed, favourited, or followed this Fic. They meant a lot and I'm very grateful for it, and I hope you guys don't hate me for deleting the story.

Anyway, that's all. I know it's kind of against the rules to post author's notes as chapters, and this will be taken down eventually. I just didn't want to delete the story straight away without warning, mainly because it wouldn't be fair to you faithful readers. Again though, thanks for sticking with the story this far, and I'm sorry to be deleting it.

BlueEyes xox.


	8. Another VI Authors Note!

Author's Note;

Hi guys! So, thankfully, another author has decided to adopt my story, which is good since I really hate deleting stories that people enjoy. Anyway, the author's name is Cassie-D1, so look her up and follow her if you want to read the rest of 'Mortal of the Manor', since I will no longer be updating this story. That's about it, but again, sorry that I've given up on this story.


End file.
